Summer of Love: Manhattan Moments
by Ally x Cat
Summary: A collection of short stories that took place over Holly J and Declan's summer in New York.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. The original ideas in this fanfiction, however, all cropped up in my own brain, based off of the Degrassi Takes Manhattan movie. This will be a collection of short stories from Declan and Holly J's summer in New York. A mixture of little moments, romantic tales, and some peppy banter. 3 I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I love feedback! This introduction chapter is short, but I just wanted to get the basic idea across. :)

Although Fiona stole Holly J's first chance to see the opera, Declan had no problem securing new tickets for a second showing. The Coynes had season tickets to The Met, after all. To make it up to his true love even more, he had his mother's stylist take her shopping just for the event. She accepted graciously and it couldn't have made him any happier – he did love spoiling her. Spoiling her to pieces. Hell, he had the means to, so why not? His family never had to worry about money, they made damn plenty of it. And what was his was hers. This was THEIR summer, and they were going to live it up in style.

Wilma helped Holly J to pick out a formal gown for the fancy night. While there was no set dress code for the opera, everyone who was anyone would make it a black tie affair. Tuxedos for men, evening gowns for women. Holly J wore a purple floor-length dress (altered just to fit her short, 5'1" height) that accented the color of her light red locks which were curled and pinned back meticulously for the occasion by one of the city's best hairdressers. She wasn't used to this royal treatment and it would always feel weird to her. Weird or not, living the high life was fun.

"How much?" Holly J asked, just out of habit.

"No worries, Miss Sinclair. Close your clutch. Mister Coyne took care of it for you. Have fun tonight!" Reynaldo the hairdresser said back to her. She smiled in response and thanked the man then walked out of the salon, fully dressed and ready for the evening. The plan was to hail a taxi back to the penthouse to meet with Declan before the event. But to her own surprise, there was a white limo waiting outside. Her prince leaning against it with a smile on his face. Immediately her face lit up, her high heels picking up the pace just to kiss him. What a combination it was to be young, in love, and in the city – and they had it all to themselves.


	2. Chinatown

This was a more casual day in the city. Each donning shorts, light summer shirts, and their most reliable walking shoes, Holly J and Declan had set out to just explore the city. Even for a long-time New Yorker like Declan Coyne, there would always be more of the city to see. New festivals and events, restaurants opening, shows being created and put on Broadway…he'd never get tired of the place. Maybe the crowds and the traffic, yes, but never the city itself. And Holly J was his new favorite person to go exploring with. Everything was still so new to her. At times, he would be focusing more on her than whatever they were looking at. He would get caught up in her whenever her eyes lit up with excitement or amazement. Just like that Plain White T's song said, Time Square could never shine as bright as she did.

They decided to brave the fish and meat markets of China Town. Sure, the smell wasn't great and hardly anyone (except for the tourists) spoke English, but there was still a lot to look at. Holly J loved looking at all the different little stores with their imitation Coach and Chanel bags, Buddha statues, oriental fans, bamboo plants…it was all the same, but she seemed to enjoy it.

Holly J ducked into a stand that was selling bonsai trees. Immediately, she reached for her wallet inside her purse, catching the attention of the Chinese family who was running the little business. They ran up to her speaking their poor English, offering her all kinds of deals. Declan was a spectator, standing on the sidewalk and watching her. He watched her walk around until she picked a tree (this one had panda bears painted on the pot) then handed the man some money before walking back toward Declan.

"A Chinatown bonsai tree?" he asked, raising one of his oversized eyebrows. "You know, I probably could have ordered you a nicer one. Straight from Asia."

"I'm sure they're all straight from Asia." she rolled her eyes playfully, inspecting the little tree more. She was proud of her purchase. Outside of the movie Karate Kid, she had never seen an actual bonsai tree.

"I lived there. I think I know real bonsai trees." he retorted, taking her hand as they continued their walk. She gave it a light squeeze.

"Okay then, Mr. Diplomat's-Son-Know-It-All. I don't care. I still like it." And that was that. She was perfectly happy with her little tree and he would just take this opportunity to laugh and drop the conversation. He loved their fake arguments where they could both laugh at each other, but Holly J. Sinclair was a pistol. He had learned from experience that their little play fights could get a little bit real if he stepped on her nerves too much.

"So, you hungry?" he asked. It was around 2 o'clock but they still hadn't eaten lunch. His stomach was feeling empty for the past hour or so.

"Famished. I thought you'd never ask. Any Chinese restaurants around here?" she joked.

Well, of course there were Chinese restaurants around there. They were in Chinatown. She always knew how to make him laugh. He chuckled before looking down toward her. "There's a really great ramen place a few blocks from here. Have you ever eaten real ramen noodles?"

"You mean they make stuff outside the little packaged ones?" She was referring to the ones you could buy in bulk for about two dollars each at the store. Again, he laughed. Sometimes she was like a Martian to him, it was adorable.

"After you eat real ramen, you'll never want to digest that cheap junk again." he answered. "It's decided. That's where we're going."

So they began making their way to this said ramen place, holding hands for awhile longer until both their palms started to sweat. It was a hot day. They were quickly halted in their walk, though, when a little boy crashed into them. He fell backwards and started crying. Holly J stared down at him concerned, unsure of what to do. She was surprised to see Declan kneel down and help the boy up then speak to him, presumably in Chinese. The little boy answered him shyly, scared of this stranger who was speaking to him.

"He's lost." Declan said, looking up at Holly J. He wasn't the best with Asian languages, European languages were his strongest suit, but he knew just enough to get by. He spoke to the boy more and then stood back up. "He knows his address. It isn't too far from here. Let's just make sure he gets back to his family."

They turned down another street until they stopped at a store with an apartment above it. Holly J watched in silent admiration as she watched her boyfriend return the child to his family. She noticed how shocked the Chinese family looked, probably because not many of the people who came to visit this part of the city spoke the language. She waved goodbye to them before they left again, in the direction of the ramen noodle place.

"That was really sweet of you. I always like hearing you speak different languages." she said, taking his hand again. "And…it's kind of sexy."

"Oh, Holly J. Me haces ruborizar. You make me blush." That was Spanish. He knew a good bit of it because his family had spent a fair amount of time in Spain. He leaned over to give her a quick kiss for the compliment.

"Alright, now where's this ramen place?"


	3. Lazy Monday

"Holly J, you have to wake up. Your internship."

"Mmmmhnnnnmmm."

"What?"

Holly J muttered incomprehensibly into her pillow, shrugging away the hand on her shoulder. After a weekend filled with more sightseeing, shopping, dining, and other miscellaneous New York style fun, she did not want to wake up on that Monday morning. Especially if it meant going in to intern for Kristin, the infamously bitchy TV VJ at TVM studios whom she sold her internship soul to for the summer. Sure, Kristin had grown to like her more than she had previously, especially since she got the show so much attention when Declan called her to apologize. Working for her still wasn't exactly a dream.

"Holly J." Declan repeated. He had been awake for awhile now, he stayed in bed to wait for her.

"I'm awake!" she rolled over grouchily, wiping her eyes and smudging the previous day's eyeliner on to her hand. She still needed to shower, get dressed, prettied up, eat breakfast, and finish the rest of her morning routine before she made it down the few blocks it took her to get to the studios.

"Well good morning to you, too, sunshine." he teased, rubbing his hand on the bit of skin peeking out on her lower back. The part uncovered by neither her underwear or her tank top that she was wearing. An almost-empty penthouse without parental supervision allowed them to sleep in the same bed every night, and pants (and any other item of clothing) were completely optional.

"What do you think they'd do to me if I just didn't show up? It's not like I want to be a TV person, anyway. I want law school." she rolled over so she was facing him in the bed, both snuggled up under the covers.

"I'm sure I could vouch for you. My last name throws a lot of weight in this city, remember." Declan offered.

"I know. I've heard this from both you and your sister." The Coyne name opens a lot of doors, she remembered Fiona saying. "How is she, anyway? Have you heard anything from her lately?"

"Just from my mom. I guess she's doing better, learning to be away from me. I know it's hard for her though. We've only ever had each other."

Declan still couldn't help but feel a little guilt after their big fight that they had before their mother came to get Fiona. They had yelled at each other and both ended up in tears. Neither one of them had ever fought at all throughout their life. No matter where they moved, they had a friendship that would always last. Being brother and sister would always promise that, or at least that's what he thought. The last time they had talked to each other was so bad though. He slid out from underneath the comforter, slipping his bare feet into the slippers that were placed neatly next to the bed. He had gone to bed the night before in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a matching wifebeater undershirt. They kept the penthouse cool during the summer but being under the covers snuggled up with another body could still get a little warm during the night. He looked back at Holly J, who had rolled over and closed her eyes again, then shook his head. She seemed to have already made her mind up about what she was doing for the day. It was unlike her to ever skip anything, but even Holly J. Sinclair had her occasional slacker moment.

He walked over to his private bathroom to take his morning whiz and take his shower. He was hopeful that Holly J. might join him, but it seemed like she only wanted to sleep that morning. Oh well. He started to heat up the shower water while he peeled off his undergarments and tossed them into the hamper (always the hamper, never on the floor. Nice clothes don't belong on the floor.) then tested the water one more time before he hopped in and began scrubbing his face. It was always face first, then hair, then the rest of his body.

Halfway through shampooing his hair, there was a little knock on the glass door of the shower. "Room for one more?" Holly J's voice asked, barely audible over the wonderfully heavy water pressure that the expensive shower had to offer.

"Come in." he answered, moving the door opening the door for her. She stripped, leaving her own cotton underwear and camisole on the floor. She'd get it on her way out of the bathroom. It was only underwear, after all.

She smiled bashfully as she got in with him. It wasn't the first time they had done this but being naked in front of him would never not make her blush at first. Once the initial 'shock' faded away, it didn't phase her any.

"Are you surprised to see me?" she asked, letting her hair soak up the water from the faucet, her hair turning from a soft strawberry blonde to a darker, wet color. Her shower routine was a little more complex. First shampoo, then her face while she rinsed, then conditioner, then everything else. Girls always had more to do, end of story.

"A little. I thought for sure you'd pass out for at least another forty-five minutes." He got her shampoo off the ledge for her then put it in her hand. They switched places so he could rinse while she lathered up. This was teamwork.

"I thought about it. But then I weighed my options…sleep alone or shower with you...you won." she rested her hands on his shoulders and gave him a smile. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, how X rated is this shower time going to be?" he asked her smugly, his lips curling into a sexy smirk. He was joking, pushing her buttons, but of course he wouldn't say no if she wanted to do anything. Truth be told, it wouldn't be their first time in that particular place.

"It isn't going to be. I'm still tired. Sorry." She sunk his battleship but then again, he hadn't been trying too hard anyway. "Try again later?" They still had the whole day ahead of them. Lots of chances., especially if Holly J planned on spending a day relaxing in the apartment. He'd do whatever she wanted to do.

"I will." He accepted the challenge, leaning down to give her a wet, shower kiss. What a great start for a Monday.


	4. Snapshots in Central Park

Declan watched silently as Holly J snapped another picture in Central Park, a bright flash erupting from her small, pink Nikon digital camera. He chuckled as she took another, and then another. They were in Central Park for the day. At this moment they were in Strawberry Fields, the 2.5 acre area of the park that was set in remembrance of John Lennon. Holly J had been taking pictures of the design on the ground that read 'Imagine', surrounding by multi-colored flowers that created a peace sign around the words.

"What?" she asked when she noticed that he was laughing at her.

"Holly J. Sinclair. The tourist."

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully before lifting her camera again, snapping a quick picture of his face when he least expected it. She pulled the picture back up and snorted, showing him the unflattering, candid and close-up picture.

"I wasn't ready!" he objected, just to amuse her. He honestly didn't really care that much, being used to paparazzi and photographers, but he knew she was trying to egg him on. He and Fiona even kept a collection of unflattering photographer shots, just to look through and laugh at during a later time. Of course, the good pictures outnumbered the bad, but the bad ones were a rare treasure. Except for the 'twincest' incident, of course. Declan had thrown away every copy he could find.

"Deleted." she said, as she erased the picture from the camera's memory. She took a few more pictures of her surroundings before pulling him close to her. "Smile!"

She held the camera and took the picture of them together, extending her short arm out to get them both in the shot. Then she looked up at him, her eyes inviting him for a kiss. He obliged and she snapped another shot before stepping away.

"I thought these pictures were for your parents." They were still not his biggest fans. He was sure that her mother still held a grudge about the backstage scandal that took place during the mentorship award. And he had hardly ever met Mr. Sinclair, only a handful of times. He had a demanding work schedule and was rarely around the house at the same time that Declan was.

"Not all of them." she answered. "Mom creeps on my Facerange page. I take lots of pictures of sightseeing, she doesn't bother me for more information about what her daughter has been up to in New York."

"Like what was up on the living room couch last night?" he teased with a lowered voice, unable to help himself.

"Declan!" she blushed lightly, looking around at the different people surrounding them in that area of the park. Nobody had heard him. He laughed at her reaction and earned an elbow right to the ribs. He rubbed the spot, still smiling.

"If I recall correctly, your mother said I'm supposed to be staying in the guest room for the summer. I barely remember what it looks like. Keep it up, mister, you might lose a roommate." she threatened. She didn't mean it at all but it was still fun to argue.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." Declan surrendered. "…For now."

She smiled and then pulled the Central Park map out of her purse, Declan biting his tongue to keep another 'tourist' joke from slipping out. He could find everything there, or he could use his iPhone if he absolutely needed to. Who used actual maps anymore? Holly J did. She was so funny.

"I want to see the Alice in Wonderland statue." she said, pointing to it on the map and then folding it back up. "The map said that way."

"Then that way it is." He took her hand and they ventured off to the next part of the park that she wanted to see. They saw the Alice in Wonderland Statue, the zoo, and many other different parts of the park, Holly J snapping pictures the whole way. They walked until her feet were aching and both their stomachs were growling.

"You hungry?" he asked as they sat down on a bench to rest. He was starving but he'd always check on her well-being first.

"Starving. Lunch?"

"Absolutely."

They went to a bistro where they could sit outside and soak up the sunshine, along with the not-so-fresh city air. Instead of birds, they heard traffic. You took the good with the bad when you were in the city. They had each other, that was what made it perfect.

"You know, you look exceptionally beautiful today." he observed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Not that you don't always look beautiful. It's just the way that the sunlight is hitting your hair today. It's breathtaking."

A wide grin came to Holly J's face, the compliment taking her by surprise. He was always such an eloquent speaker and while some of the things that came out of his mouth were a little mushy, every sentiment managed to make her heartbeat go faster.

"Thank you," she said, picking at her french fries. "You always know the perfect things to say. Lots of practice?"

"Unfortunately." he admitted. "But I do mean everything. You know I think you're truly the one for me."

He did it again. Holly J could almost feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she could feel the heat of a blush rising up to her cheeks. She took a sip of water from the glass in front of her to cool off, then tucked her hair behind her ear. She reached over and held his hand.

"How are we going to survive being apart for this school year? I've spent every day with you this summer. Right now, it's weird to imagine not seeing you." The idea of the distance really bothered her. It was going to be hard.

"Well, what's one year of separation when we have the rest of our lives to spend together? That's the plan, right?"

She nodded, eating some more fries with her open hand. "Of course."

"And you know I'll visit. Plane tickets are not an issue for me. I can come see you, fly you into New York…I'm sure we can see each other at least once a month, preferably more. We need to focus on our studies, anyway. For Yale."

"Yale. How could I forget?" she asked. School had been the last thing on her mind. She just wanted this summer to last forever, just talking about the technicalities of the upcoming school year was enough to give her a migraine. Especially the idea of all the financial aid she would need. Declan could see the worry in her eyes.

"You know what? Screw school. It's summer, HJ. Our summer. No more saying the S word for the rest of it. No school talk allowed."

That sounded like a wonderful idea. She raised her water glass and clinked it with his in agreeance. "I'll drink to that."


	5. Tiffany & Co

"My sister always says that nothing says love like a little blue box." Declan said, standing next to Holly J as they both looked into the fancy display window of Tiffany & Co. A collection of diamonds gleamed back at them.

"How is she anyway?" Holly J asked, turning her attention from the jewelry collection to him. She knew that Declan still thought about her a lot. Worried. She could see it in his eyes sometimes. As far as she knew, the siblings hadn't spoken to each other for around three weeks now. That had to be an eternity in twin time.

"I guess the therapy sessions are really going well. I'm just happy that she's finally getting the help that she needs." his hand automatically went to his chest, one of Declan's little nervous habits.

She reached over to rub his back lightly. "You're a good brother." she reassured him.

"I guess I'll just never forget when she said that she hated me. We've fought before and all…but she's never hated me. At least not out loud." _You're so inconsiderate! I hate you. _He'd never forget the way that her voice sounded when she said that to him. With such feeling. At that moment, she had truly meant it. It still broke his heart into pieces. He really hated to see his sister upset. He could almost always tell the difference between her usual temper tantrums and when she was actually hurt. That time, she was hurting.

"Should we go inside?" Maybe a change of scenery would distract him. And she knew that she for sure wanted to go in and look at more diamonds.

"Yes."

She linked arms with him and they went into the store together, right away being asked if they needed any assistance. They declined the offer in favor of looking around on their own. They'd find something. From bracelets, to necklaces, to diamond rings, pendants, keychains. Platinum, silver, gold. So many different things, many were accented with the finest selection of diamonds. This was a serious jewelry store.

"How about that one?" she pointed to a simple platinum necklace, a small bow pendant dangling from the bottom of the chain.

"Not fancy enough. Pick another one." he answered. Well, he said more extravagant so she'd go for more extravagant. It was a gift from him, after all.

"This one?" it was similar to the other, but this one had a blue box pendant. Around five thousand dollars in price.

_ Nothing says love like a little blue box._ "It's perfect." he said, waving a sales lady over to assist them. "The little blue box pendant, please. It's a gift and I'd like to have it delivered to my sister in the Hamptons."

"Oh, I think Fiona would love it. You are a wonderful brother." The saleswoman said. It was no big surprise that the employees of the famous store would be familiar with the Coyne family, particularly Fiona and her mother. "Tell her that Gloria wishes her all the best and I hope to see her in the store again soon."

"I will be sure to." He'd probably forget. The woman had probably made a commission from one of Fiona's purchases in the past and most likely only liked her for her money. The Coynes were such frequent shoppers that at times, stores would just give them things for free. It was nice yet almost sickening at the same time, if you really thought about it. Luckily, his family rarely did think about it.

"Cash or credit?" Declan was already halfway ready, pulling his best credit card out of his wallet. Gloria the saleswoman reached out for it eagerly and charged it for him, then got him an information form to fill out as to where the necklace would need to be delivered to, along with a personal message. His personal message said:

_My Dear Sister,_

_I hope all is well in the Hamptons. I'm sorry about our fight and I hope that you don't truly hate me. You are my twin, my biological match, and I love you very much; always. Please forgive me, Fi. I only want what's best for you._

_Your brother,_

_Declan_

He filled out the address and then handed it back, tucking the card back into his wallet. Meanwhile, Holly J had milled about the rest of the store, looking at all the different jewelry. He had offered her the chance to pick something out earlier, but she had been modest about it and declined. It was no big deal, he would just have to pick something out himself and then surprise her. But that would be another day.

"Have you picked out your engagement ring yet?" he teased, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head and looked back at him, giving him a look but cracking a smile at the same time. "I'm kidding."

"Mmhm. Did you complete your purchase?" she asked.

"I did. The delivery should take place within three days. I hope she likes it."

"You know, you can't buy forgiveness." Holly J wisely offered. She had suggested on numerous occasions that he call her, but he made an excuse every time.

"This is Fiona Coyne we're talking about, HJ. Forgiveness can be purchased in many of the fine boutiques throughout the Manhattan area." Fiona was a material girl. He knew his sister and there was no doubt in his mind that she would love the necklace.

"If you say so."


	6. Dom Perignon

AUTHORS NOTE: I want to thank all you readers for your reviews so far! Nothing brightens my day more than checking my email and seeing new review alerts. Keep it up and don't be shy, write as much as you would like to. I promise to keep delivering! I'm in college and things have been hectic lately. Pleasure writing is my way of de-stressing. This is actually my last day of classes before finals so that's why I haven't updated in awhile. Hope this chapter makes up for my absence?

Xox

Another night on their own in the penthouse. A stack of DVDs and a bottle of Dom Perignon, accompanied with the finest strawberries that Declan could acquire. To go with the strawberries? Swiss chocolate dipping sauce. Holly J often wondered how she wasn't gaining weight this summer, being exposed to so much great food. It was probably a balance between all the walking they did around the city during the day and all the love that they had been making at night. They were fine during the day, just spending time together and having innocent fun. But by the time the sun set over the New York skyline and they had gotten home from their daily adventures, they just could not keep their hands off of each other.

Holly J only needed one hand to count the number of times that she had drank alcohol throughout her life. It was never really her style. The first time was at a party when she was at Lakehurst. Just one innocent drink so she could feel like she fit in and wasn't hassled by her peers. The second time was at a graduation party that she had attended with her sister, Heather Sinclair. That had been a fun party and she drank in moderation at that one, but her buzz had been quickly killed when she had to peel her sister off of Spinner Mason before she started a potential fight with that cow Paige Michalchuk. That had actually been the first time that she had met Spinner. Her third time drinking had been at Spinner's housewarming party, where she had one red cup full of the mixed drink that Jane served that night. So this night was Holly J's fourth time drinking, and her first time with champagne. And she was feeling it.

Declan, on the other hand, was a little more accustomed to alcohol. He had lived all over Europe, where it was acceptable for teenagers to drink at the dinner table with adults. He had been to many parties with his sister. Most of the time he had to go under his parents' orders: Watch your sister. He kept an eye on her while he sipped on light beers and flirted with the moderately sober girls. It wasn't his style to take advantage of the drunken ones. He wasn't the kind of guy who needed to, anyway. Tonight though…tonight was a little different. They were both quite a bit tipsy and they trusted each other enough that it didn't matter.

"I'm _pretty_ sure you're not watching the movie." Declan mused with a smile, his eyes still on the huge television screen as Holly J plastered his neck with kisses.

"You think?" she smirked, turning her attention up to his face and placing a kiss on his chin.

"Come on. I like this movie. Stop itttt." he feebly protested, not meaning his words at all.

She climbed so she was straddling over his lap and put her face in front of his, completely blocking his view of the old James Bond flick that they had agreed on earlier.

"I win!" her arms were wrapped around his shoulders at this point, wanting nothing but his complete attention and affection, diving in for his lips and kissing him with passion.

"Holly J, are you drunk?" he asked accusingly, raising an eyebrow. He truly was wondering where she was standing over the borderline of 'tipsy' and 'drunk'. She seemed to still be handling herself pretty well, she was just a little…rowdier, than usual. His girlfriend had a good sense of humor, but he would never really describe her as silly. Except for right now.

"Am I drunk?" she giggled, reaching her hands underneath his Spring Awakening t-shirt and feeling his stomach. "I don't know but have I told you lately about how much I love your abs? Not overly defined and meaty…but not wimpy…just right. Sooo perfect."

"Well, I certainly appreciate the compliment HJ." he answered, letting her feel as she pleased. It wasn't hurting anything for the moment. "I'm afraid to announce that I think it's time to cut you off on the champagne for the night. How about a glass of Ginger Ale instead? I picked up some Canada Dry earlier today, just what you like."

Abruptly, she took her hands out from underneath his shirt. Her lip pouted out almost humorously, and Declan himself would have laughed if he wasn't nervous about what she'd do next. "You're cutting me off?" she whined. "But it's such good champagne…it's probably just the bubbles. I'm just happy. I never get drunk, not once in my life!"

"There's a first time for everything."

Before he could stop her, she reached out for what was left in her current glass and downed it quickly. "Holly J, don't!" Unfortunately, in the times he had cared for his sister's drunken stupor, it hadn't always been the cleanest experience. And more than anything, Declan hated watching people puke. A lot of people didn't know, but he was actually quite squeamish. While he might have had the brains for it, he could never cut it as a medical doctor.

"And now…I'm cut off. No more left. Now where were we, sexy man?" Holly J's next move was getting on her knees in front of him so she could kiss his stomach. Under normal circumstances, he would have been very into this, but with her condition and the direction that she appeared to be going…not a good idea. "Can we play a game?" she persisted. Part of him regretted not cutting her off much earlier. If she had been in this mood for the entire night, it would've been SO awesome. But now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts.

"Not tonight, Miss Sinclair." He gently picked her hands up off of him then pulled his shirt back down, resting his arms on his stomach so she couldn't try it again.

Now she was getting angry. She stood up and folded her arms. "Fine! _Mister_ Coyne. Obviously you don't want me tonight. How about I cut you off? That was your last chance. You just watch your precious little James Bond movie then, I won't talk or bother you anymore tonight."

Next, she flopped down onto the couch a little too fast. Lying down with her head on the other end of the couch. The 'room spins' had set in quickly and she groaned loudly, draping her arm over her eyes.

"Shit. I don't feel so good." she said, trying to mentally will it to stop. It only made her dizzier. "I think…uh-oh…"

And with that, she got up and bolted toward the downstairs bathroom. Great. This is exactly what Declan hadn't wanted to happen. He needed to take care of her though. He followed her and caught up to her just in time to watch her drop down in front of the expensive porcelain toilet. Somehow he had managed to lift the seat up for her right before she began heaving into the toilet water. He collected her hair for her and held it back so she wouldn't get puke in it, looking away from the action.

When it seemed like she was done, he stood up and got her toothbrush ready for her. From her place on the floor, she watched him quietly. "I swear I never do this…I really don't. I never do this." she repeated.

"I know." he said reassuringly, kneeling down next to her and getting the toothbrush ready for her.

"I really don't." she said before she began brushing her teeth, apparently disappointed in herself.

"In all the time I've known you Holly J, I've never seen you throw up once in my life. Trust me. I believe you."

And with that she gave up the fight and nodded, standing up to spit the toothpaste into the sink and then rinsing her mouth out with water. Throwing up did make her feel better, but she still felt a little woozy. "Take me upstairs?" she asked, putting her arms on his shoulders.

With no hesitation he bent down, put his arm behind her legs and sweeped her up off the floor. He really wasn't ready to call it a night just yet but he always put her first. He needed to put her to bed and he'd stay with her to make sure that she was okay. Up the stairs they went, then down the long hallway to their summer bedroom together.

"You're a great guy, Declan. A really really great guy. You know that?" she said when he put her on the bed. She was already in comfy clothes that were suitable to sleep in. So was he. Yes, even Declan Coyne owned clothes like shorts and sweatpants. Only around the house, though.

"I suppose I have my moments." he said. He got the wastepaper basket next to it desk and set it next to the bed. "In case you need it."

"I hope I don't." she said, lying down on her back on the soft comforter.

He got on the bed with her. "You need to lie on your side. It's safer. Put your back to me." And with that she nodded, the couple now spooning against each other. He held her softly against himself, enjoying the moment but feeling sorry for his drunken girlfriend all at the same time. It was no fun throwing up.

"Declan?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Tell me a story."

Declan had a plethora of stories from his years of travelling around the world with his family. He searched his mind for one he might not have told her yet or one she heard but liked a lot.

"My least favorite thing about being a dip brat was how it was always impractical for us to own pets. I understand why my parents didn't want us to…a dog wouldn't quite enjoy travelling in a plane from place to place, I think it would be somewhat cruel. But before my dad became an ambassador and we were still in New York. When Fi and I were 4, Mom surprised us with a puppy…a white West Highland Terrier that we named Coconut." Declan began, his mind going back in time way back to when his childhood was somewhat normal. He smiled softly at the memory.

"Mmhm?" Holly J's had found herself closing her eyes but she was still listening.

"Fiona liked Coconut just fine but she's never really been that big of a fan of dogs…I, on the other hand, absolutely loved that dog. We were the best of friends, he would sleep at the foot of my bed every night, no one else's. Only mine. A year later, my father got his first placement in Geneva. I was told we'd be leaving in five days and we'd have to find a new home for Coconut…I cried so hard that I think I got my first migraine. I never quite forgave my parents for forcing us to give him up. From then on, it was a constant thing for me. Leaving friends behind. I lost touch with a lot of good people. It was part of the reason why I remained cold for so long."

That in addition to the heartache caused by his first girlfriend, Sophie…but that was a whole different story.

The memories were enough to bring tears to his eyes. He asked if they could get a pet again now that they were back in New York but his mom had told him no. That he and Fiona would be leaving for college in a year anyway and they didn't need to have a dog in the house, getting fur on the furniture, needing to be trained, and so on and so forth. Declan waited for Holly J to say something to make him feel better. He continued to wait, but she said nothing.

"Holly J?"

Nothing but soft, even breathing sounded from his girlfriend. She fell asleep. Very slowly, Declan got on his knees and reached for an extra blanket at the foot of the bed to cover themselves up, seeing as she was on top of the comforter. He got behind her again, resting his arm over her. He stayed awake for two more hours, just to be sure she would be okay. Finally, he felt himself drifting to sleep, thankful for the precious gem that he had found in Canada, of all places. The one person he found abroad that would remain constant forever. Holly J. Sinclair.


End file.
